The MESA study is on-going although it has been scaled back since the completion of visit five. MESA study visit five began in April 2010 and was completed in early 2012. Participants are currently being followed for health events. Analyses of various ocular phenotypes, including retinal microvascular disease, have resulted in over 50 published manuscripts with more under preparation. Genotype and ocular phenotype data began to be released on dbGaP in August 2010. Genetic analyses under the auspices of MESA SHARe, CHARGE, and the BioProject are on-going. MESA has numerous ancillary studies, including a lung component (funded by NHLBI) and an air pollution component (funded by the EPA), allowing all investigators to make use of a NHLBI funded platform and leverage modest resources from other sources for maximal scientific advantage. Discussions to integrate and analyze data across various study components have resulted in several multi-disciplinary collaborations producing numerous peer-reviewed scientific publications, many of which are novel and would likely have been considered too high-risk to have ever received funding on their own. MESA, with its highly collaborative team approach, has been actively involved in numerous international collaborations. More information about the MESA Study and its ancillary studies, including a full list of participating investigators and institutions and a complete, up-to-date list of over 2000 publications, can be found at http://www.mesa-nhlbi.org. For information on how to access MESA data, refer to dbGaP (http://www.ncbi.nlm.nih.gov/gap).